mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ace of Spades
helps President Kim in the NK Prison after being "tortured for weeks."]] The Ace of Spades is the fourth and last ace contract and the twelfth and last contract for the Allied Nations in the last quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. The contract takes place on an unknown island in the Korean Peninsula. Overview The Ace of Spades contract involves rescuing North Korea's former President Choi Kim from a prison and then verifying the Ace of Spades with the option to prevent the launch of Song's nuclear missiles. Objectives #Investigate prison #Verify the Ace of Spades Supplies and support given The player is supplied with or given as support: *∞ × Tank Buster air strike - discounted price of $120,000 *∞ × Air Superiority air strike - discounted price of $120,000 *∞ × Cluster Bomb air strike - discounted price of $40,000 After inspecting the Prison, the AN makes the following Air Strikes available: *∞ x Carpet Bomb for $200,000, each * 1 Bunker Buster for free The contract The value of the contract is the value of the ace card - General Song - which is $100,000,000 alive or $50,000,000 dead. The player will encounter strong enemy ground and air resistance including Special Forces soldiers, Sungri Scouts, BTR APCs, BMP APCs, T-62 tanks, ZSU-57 Anti-Air vehicles, SA-8 Anti-Air vehicles, M1955 Artillery pieces, MD-500 Scout, and Mi-35 Gunships. There are two different endings based on whether the player manages to disable the nuclear missile in time or if they fail and the nukes detonate. The ending cut scene will also differ depending on how much the player has helped the other factions. Whichever faction has received the most help (contracts completed) will be victorious in the Korean theater. If the player takes a tank or any land vehicle, following the path to the nuke holding complex, a bridge will blow up, and the player will have to go back. The player is still required to go forward after the jail, though. There will be an MD-500 scout that they will have to fly to the complex. If it is destroyed before the player gets in, they may still get in the complex, but the player will have to take a certain route up the side of the mountain. If it blows up after flying it up the hill a little, the player will have to take the land route. E-mail message Sender: Major Steven Howard Subject: Mission: 'The Ace of Spades' "This is it. Find the General and we can all go home." ''---'' "Contract Terms & Conditions" "1. Investigate prison" "2. Verify the Ace of Spades" "Bounty value: $100,000,000 alive/$50,000,000 dead" Transcript The mercenary accepts the contract. *'Colonel Garrett': "Good news! You're cleared for Song. I'll give you the details inside." The mercenary is seated inside the briefing room. *'Colonel Garrett': "This is the big show, soldier. There's only one thing between us and total victory in this theater, and that's Song. He's holed up in a fortified mountain complex north of here. We can't get a fix on his exact location, but there's been a lot of activity near an old jail facility nearby. Check it out. If Song's not there, you may be able to find out where he went." The mercenary waits before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Garrett': "Almost wish I could be out there in your place. Chance to corner that murderous thug myself? Be worth the court martial I'd face when I got back." The mercenary continues to wait before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Garrett': "God only knows what's going to happen to this country and its poor people once we leave." The mercenary is still waiting before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Garrett': "You waitin' for a better offer? Get the hell out there!" The mercenary accepts the contract. The contract starts. The mercenary is in an M1 Tank with two Allied tanks in front of them advancing forward. *'Fiona': "You'll be spearheading the assault with a platoon of Garrett's tanks. Although you don't have to stick with them, heavy armor is always an asset. Satellite photos show large concentrations of AA near the prison, so use caution." *'Fiona': "The Allies have made all their airstrikes available to you. You don't need to be shy about using them here." The player advances forward with the Allied armor. Enemy ground resistance is encountered and artillery begins to rain down on the tanks. *'Fiona': "Incoming helicopters--they'll tear through the tanks." The player continues to engage the enemy forces and advance forward. Eventually the mercenary arrives at the prison and finds President Kim inside. *'President Kim': "I could not stop him. I tried, but there was nothing I could do. He was too strong, too determined... I could not stop him." *'The mercenary': "Who are you talking about?" *'President Kim': "Song... My son. His men tortured me. For week they have tortured me... I could not bear it any longer. He has the codes." *'The mercenary': "The launch codes?!" *'President Kim': "You must stop him. My son is a desperate man. He will launch his missiles. I know it." *'The mercenary': "I'm on it." The mercenary leaves the prison. Allied reinforcements have arrived - including an M3 APC and M1126 APC. The mercenary advances towards Song while encountering strong North Korean ground resistance. Their support options go offline from a nearby radar jammer. As the mercenary continues towards the Ace of Spades, the NK destroy the bridge the, forcing the mercenary to abandon the tank *'Fiona': "They've blown the bridge! Well, there's only one way around." TRANSCRIPT INCOMPLETE Somebody needs to complete this, as this has been like this for awhile now See also *[[Contracts_(Mercenaries_1)#Allied_Nations_.28Allies.29|Contracts for the Allied Nations in Playground of Destruction]] Category:Contracts Category:Deck of 52 Category:Allied Nations Category:Mercenaries